Just one of those moods
by Criminal Minds Addict
Summary: We all just have one of those moods, so when Penelope has that day, what's Morgan going to do about it? ONESHOT


_I'm glad you guys liked my first one shot! This one I got the idea in the middle of then night. We all have those moods when we're just pissed at everyone and everything for no reason. Hope you guys enjoy another one shot_

(Garcia's POV)

I wasn't just mad, I was furious and for the first time, I had no reason to be. I'm just in one of those mood where I get on everyone's bad side, no matter how much I try not to. I didn't realise my mood was that bad until I took of Reid's head for no reason! I must have scared the kid half to death, poor Reid!

I'm in my office, listening to Over You by Gavin Degraw, doing some paperwork, and trying to avoid everyone so I don't rip their heads off when Morgan comes in.

''Hey sweetheart, how's the BAU's tech goddess doing?'' He asks, giving me his signature smile that I just love, but since I'm in a mood now it's the most hated thing in the world. I snap around in my chair and glare at him.

''What the hell are you doing?'' I say, nearly growling. Morgan steps back, looking at me in disbelief. He then shakes his head, and continues on.

''I was stopping by to see if you are going out with the team tonight, so uh... are you?'' He asks, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

''What do you think I'm going to do Morgan?'' Man, I gotta stop snapping people's heads off.

''I guess I'll go tell them your coming.'' Derek stands there, looking at me before he turns on his heels and heads back towards the team. Once he leaves, I put my head down on my desk and groan. There goes another person who's probably shaking their heads at me. Now if my aim is to get everyone on the team, I've got four more to go.

I grab my stuff and head out towards the team before anybody else has the chance to see what's wrong with me.

We're at some random bar in D.C with everybody doing their own thing, I'm sitting at a vacant table towards the middle of the bar, when Rossi comes up to the table smirking slightly.

''I'm going to guess your just in a mood?'' I look at Rossi, who just shakes his head slightly.

''How do you...''

''Garcia, I've had four ex wives, I know this mood like the back of my hand. Sucks trying not to piss everyone off right?'' For the first time that day, I smile slightly.

''You have no idea.'' Rossi looks back at the rest of the team before responding.

''By the way, Morgan was worried sick about you, except he was a smidge pissed off that you snapped at him he said 'Who the hell pissed in her cheerios this morning?' I told him what was going on, so he'll probably be coming over in 5,4,3,2,1...'' Rossi points off in Morgan's direction without looking at him, and when I look up Morgan is walking towards the table. My mouth opens slightly, Rossi just get's up from the table and whispers ''Told you so'' Before walking off.

As Rossi is walking off I call out to him. ''Smart ass!'' He just laughs.

Morgan finally get's to the table and sits across from me. As always, he has a small smile on his face.

''Hey baby girl.''

''Hey, So Rossi told you huh?'' I ask Morgan, who just smile's even bigger.

''Yeah he did, so you didn't mean to snap my head this morning did you?''

''Not in the slightest, I'm going to get going before I get anybody else pissed off.'' I get up from the table, then move over to Morgan. I go to kiss his cheek, but when he turns slightly I end up fully kissing him. Well that's just wonderful. As I begin to pull away due to what I did, Morgan doesn't let me as he begins to pull me closer again. He doesn't break the kiss, which is weird. He finally pulls back, and I back away from him slightly.

''I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that I was just...'' He cuts me off by moving closer to me and lowering his lips down on mine again. Morgan pull back slightly, just enough to say ''Don't worry about it.'' Then within a matter of seconds he has his lips back on mine again.

Guess something good came from this mood huh?

_So, my second one shot was something I hoped you loved! Morgan makes Garcia happier as always, why can't he do it for me? :(_

_As for the pissed in her cheerios, my mom always says that to me when I'm in that mood, so I thought that would fit perfectly in there_

_Second One shot done, and glad to write more!_

_Miranda :)_


End file.
